This invention relates to a remotely controlled engine ignition system.
Modern vehicles include a variety of electrical accessory systems such as remotely controlled engine ignition systems, universal transmitters, and object detection systems. Typically, object detection systems produce a visual and/or audible warning when an object enters an obstructed portion of a driver's rear view, referred to as a rear "blind spot". When a vehicle is driven in the forward gear, the warning usually indicates that another vehicle is following in a rear "blind spot". When the vehicle is driven in the reverse gear, the warning usually indicates that a child or object, such as a ball or other toy, has crossed the rearward path of the vehicle. To detect the presence of an object in a rear "blind spot", object detection systems typically include a plurality of proximity sensors located in the rear of the vehicle.
Many modern vehicles further include a universal transmitter capable of "learning" and reproducing one or more radio frequency signals. Thus, a single universal transmitter can replace several separate transmitters used to operate radio frequency signal controlled devices such as garage door openers, security gate openers, home security systems, and home lighting systems. Typically, the universal transmitter is mounted to the driver's sun visor or the headliner of the vehicle. In this manner, the universal transmitter provides a convenient way to consolidate the functions of several hand-held transmitters into one vehicle mounted device.
Many modern vehicles also include a remotely controlled engine ignition system. A remotely controlled engine ignition system enables the driver to start the engine of the vehicle from a distant location. Although these systems increase driver convenience, remotely controlled engine ignition systems present safety concerns. The foremost safety concern is carbon monoxide poisoning which can occur when the vehicle is remotely started in a closed garage.